


Soft

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, based on thoughts i’ve had about my gf, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: One winter evening..





	Soft

6 pm, Friday evening. Snow falls gently outside the bedroom window, which is sealed shut to keep it and the cold out. Two girls sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company while doing their own things. The only sounds in the calm air are the scratching of a pen on paper, the crinkle of bun wrappers, and the occasional sip of orange juice from the jug next to the desk. The girl at the desk — the student council president — signs the last form and stretches, cracking her back and sighing. “All finished,” she mumbles as she flips through the stack of forms, double checking her corrections, notes, and signatures. Once she’s satisfied, she sets the stack down, stands up, and turns towards her bed.

The girl on the bed — the president’s equally brilliant, but lazy friend — pops her last bun in her mouth, wraps the wrapper around two fingers to ball it up, and tosses into the trashcan across the room. At least, she tries; the wrapper bounces off the rim and lands next to the can, a fact that annoys the president to no end (but one she also chooses to ignore for the time being). “Finally finished, Sayooo~?” the girl drones through her bun in her usual sleepy yet playful tone. She finishes her snack in record time, laying her arms out to her sides when she’s done. “Good. Now it’s Moca Cuddle Time.” 

The president, Sayo, rolls her eyes in amusement, but crawls into bed all the same. She and Moca get situated in their usual positions rather quickly; two pillows against the headboard to prop Moca up, Sayo laying on top of her and burying her face in her neck, her arms around Moca’s torso and Moca’s legs around her waist. Sayo lets her eyes slide shut in contentment when she feels Moca start to stroke her hair, feeling a slight rumbling purr build up in her chest. Briefly, she wonders how she got to the point of having a cuddle buddy — the guitarist of the rival band to her own, no less — and what she did to deserve it, but she finds she doesn’t care all that much.

Sayo inhales softly through her nose, relishing in the slight scent of bread that always seems to hang from the sleepy girl.  _Moca is very.. warm and cuddly,_ she thinks as Moca’s calloused fingertips brush against the back of her neck, causing a slight shiver to travel down her spine. Her free hand trails down Sayo’s spine, settling in the middle of her back and gently scratching. _I think.._   _I’d like to kiss her._

_Wait, what?_

Sayo tries not to show outwardly that she’s thinking about anything like that, so as not to worry Moca. The more she thinks about it, though, the more she realizes that it wasn’t just a passing thought.  _I really do want to kiss her. Has she kissed anyone before? Would she taste like bread? .. Does she want to kiss me?_  Sayo feels her cheeks start to burn at that last thought, so she latches on to it and continuously mulls it over. She almost forgets what she’s currently doing until two hands on her cheeks pull her away from Moca’s shoulder to face Moca herself.

“Your heart is beating really fast, Sayo~ Is it because of the adorable Moca-chan~?” Moca asks, her blue-gray eyes shining with affection and just a tiny bit of mischief. Before she can say a word in retaliation (and perhaps denial), Moca grabs Sayo’s hand and places it on her chest, just over her heart. Sayo feels her cheeks warm a bit more, and she leans into the hand still gently placed on her cheek.  _Her heart.. is racing, too._ A slow laugh spills from Moca’s lips. “Mine is because of you, you know~ You’re just.. really beautiful.. and I kinda.. want to.. kiss you..” she confesses, uncharacteristically trailing off towards the end as her cheeks turn pink.

Sayo takes a few moments to process her words, growing more flustered as she thinks more about it. _Moca wants to kiss me too._   _Oh gosh Moca really does want to kiss me okay-_ Sayo decides to be bold, turning her head and pressing a gentle kiss to Moca’s palm. She glances over at Moca, sees her wide eyes and red cheeks, and buries her own burning face in Moca’s hand. “Does that.. answer your question?” she asks quietly. No response makes her nervous, more nervous than she already is. Finally, after what feels like several minutes, the fingers on her cheek curl up to get her to face Moca.

Sayo has to catch her breath, captivated by just how  _beautiful_ she finds Moca in this moment. Her ivory blonde hair frames her face except for a few strands. Her pink cheeks bring out the blue in her eyes, which are overwhelmingly filled with love and adoration, and her lips are slightly parted in a small smile. Sayo catches herself leaning in, brushing the tip of her nose against Moca’s. Their warm breaths mingle with their close proximity. Sayo only asks one question.

“.. May I?”

Moca hums in approval, and Sayo presses their lips together. The plushness of Moca’s lips, the way her eyes flutter shut, the soft noises coming from her throat.. all of them drive Sayo wild, causing her to deepen the kiss more and more. Rough, shaking hands slide down and interlock behind her neck, making her shiver with each brush of Moca’s thumbs on her jaw. They never fully pull apart, only stopping briefly to catch their breath before going back to kissing, again and again and again.

After much kissing, they finally pull apart, disheveled and panting quietly. Sayo, overwhelmed with love bubbling in her chest, mumbles, “I love you _._ ” Moca’s eyes widen briefly, caught off guard by Sayo’s absolute sincerity. She quickly recovers and giggles, a sound Sayo finds ridiculously _adorable_ , pressing a gentle kiss on her jaw. “I know~ I love you too,” she hums happily, followed up with, “Can we keep cuddling now~?”

Sayo huffs softly in amusement, burying her face in Moca’s neck and wrapping her arms back around her torso. The familiar fingers find their way back into her hair, stroking and gently scratching the back of her neck, now occasionally joined by soft kisses on the crown of her head.

Sayo allows herself to smile, slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep, wrapped in the warmth of her love and Moca.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something soft  
> i love mocasayo


End file.
